


Morning Coffee

by RealBarbLovingHours



Category: Trolls (Movies 2016 2020)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealBarbLovingHours/pseuds/RealBarbLovingHours
Summary: Poppy spends a typical morning with her partner, Hickory.Another quick discord ficlet! I made this for my friend, Manny cus he loves the ship. <3Enjoy
Relationships: Hickory/Queen Poppy (Trolls)
Kudos: 4





	Morning Coffee

The smell of freshly brewed coffee was becoming the new norm to starting her day, she felt a burst of energy from the aroma alone.   
Poppy left the comfort and warmth of her bed with a stretch and cheerfully made her way into the kitchen. And there she found her master barista and very handsome partner, Hickory. He was still dressed in his pajamas from the night and was sipping at his own hot cup of joe, a steaming pink mug next to him on the counter waiting for her. 

Poppy grinned, she didn't think she'd ever get tired of waking up like this. She quietly made her way into the kitchen, sneaking up behind the country yodeler and wrapped her arms around his waist. 

"Mornin' Poppy." Hickory greeted her, turning his head around to flash his sweet-as-honey smile at her. 

"Did i surprise you this time?" Poppy asked, squeezing him tighter. He chuckled, turning himself around and handing her her mug in the process. 

"Ya can't surprise a bounty hunter, hun." He answered with a wink.

"Aw, sugar!" She exclaimed, taking her mug and smile at him as she took a sip. "One day, i'm gonna get ya."

"I'll be waitin'." He smirked, leaning down and using a finger to lift her face to meet him half way. "You're well worth the wait."

Poppy flushed and she felt their lips meet, leaning gently into the soft kiss. They stayed like this for a moment, caught up in the bliss of each other until Hickory broke what he had started with another quick peck to the nose. Poppy giggled. "Mister, who gave you the right to be that smooth so early in the morning? I oughta have you arrested for being too cute!"

He laughed, the sound sending warm butterflies fluttering in her stomach, and brought her in for a tender hug. Poppy sighed, she could stay like this forever, and she sincerely believed she would.


End file.
